The Camping trip
by LeaD
Summary: ok So Sakura decides to go on a camping trip but she didn't know that this trip can make her dream of hooking-up with Li syaoron come tru...but madison's in for a surprise too!!!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Sakura or any other card Captor Characters *whining * BUT I WANNA OWN THEM

Disclaimer: I don't own Sakura or any other card Captor Characters *whining * BUT I WANNA OWN THEM!!!!!! Unfortunately CLAMP created them…so keep the character but This is my Story *starts laughing like a maniac!! * hahahahahahahaha!!!!

"YO Squirt!! phone!!!" Tori yelled

"Got it! Hello?"

"Hey Sakura!" Madison said on the other line

"Hi Madison"

"Just calling to see if you're still going camping with us this weekend??"

"umm sure is Nikki and Chelsea still coming, Madison?"

"Thatz why I'm calling Nikki has the flu and Chelsea has to go to her sister's dance recital!" Madison said

"Well then who's coming in their place?" Sakura said fearing the worse!"

"Zachary and Li Syaoron!"

"You invited Li?!?!? I can't believe you Madison!!!"

"Come on you know you like him Sakura…Besides I think he's got a thing for you too!!!"

"Whatever Madison!!…I've got to finish packing so see ya tomorrow ok? Bye!"

"

Bye Mrs. Syaoron…" Madison teased

"Very funny!!!" ::click::

::thinking to her self:: Is it really that obvious?.. Maybe Madison's right maybe he does like you…No…I Mean think about it Sakura.. this is the same Li Syaoron who has been totally semi-cold to you since day one…well actually he's loosened up a bit…but he still gives you the Know-it-all-attitude…besides why would Li want me…He's got Meilin…Scratch that why would he Meilin!!…Oh but I do love those brown eyes of his…and I love the way his hair never co-operates the way he wants it to…It would be nice if he told me "I like you Sakura I always have" and kisses me….:::blushes:::

"Hello Sakura!!! Sakura!!!!"

"What do you want Kero??"

"nothing…. just wanted to know if you wanted the rest of your brownie!!"

"no!!" Sakura said putting more stuff in the back pack she's taking for the trip

"Good cause I already ate it!!! So what was making you blush all of a sudden??"

"ummm….nothing! I was just thinking!"

"oh I get it…about a guy??"

"umm…no" and Sakura became redder

"Yes right on the nail…do I know him??" kero asked

"umm no good night kero!!!"

"Whatever good night kid!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Sakura Madison's here!!!" her dad called 

"bye dad.." she said on her way out

"Hi Sakura!!" Zachary said

"hi Zachary!!" She said back "Where's Li" she said hoping he'd be with them

"We have to pick him up from his house!" Madison said

"Don't bother I'm Already here!" Li said coming up to the gate.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*

ch2 What happens when you don't listen!!

"Alright who's idea was it to go on this hike??" 

"Well.. Madison ..how else are we going to get to our campsite!!" Sakura said laughing

Li smiled. He loved the sound of her laugh…it was so uplifting and refreshing…even contagious..

"Hey Sakura did you know that Ancient Egyptians used to hike in order to see who were the most worthy candidates for the spot of being king??" Zachary said coming out of nowhere with one of his famous stories

"No Zachary I did not know that!" ::sweat drop::

"Come can't we take a break here??" Madison complained

"Well if you stooped messing with your camera you wouldn't be tired!!" Zachary said "Here Let me carry it!!" he said taking the camera bag from Madison.

"Li, why don't you say something??" Sakura said sounding a little bit upset

"Something" he said sarcastically!

"ha-ha real funny Syaoron!" Sakura said

"Let's take a break here" Li said studying Sakura's face

"Why the campsite is only about 25 minutes away?" Sakura said

"Sakura, you'll pass out if you keep going" Li said sounding a little bit concerned.

As much as Sakura hated to admit she was feeling a bit light-headed and Dizzy…but she didn't want to give him the satisfaction of being right…So trying to be tough she stated "No I won't pass out!!!" and kept walking on…

"Why doesn't she listen to me??" Li said as he walked ahead of Madison and Zachary

"I know why!!!" Madison declared as soon as Li was out of an ear shot

"why? " Li asked

"Cause she's got the hotts for him!!!!" she said laughing but stopped as soon as she heard Li yell

They ran up to see Li holding Sakura

"What happened??" Madison asked

"She passed out like I said she would" Li said Picking her up and carrying her the rest of the way to camp spot

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Yeah I know this chapter was lame and no I don't want flames just yet….so just chill out it'll get better. so watch for the next chapter coming up! 


	2. The Truth revealed

Disclaimer: I don't own Sakura or any other card Captor Characters *whining * BUT I WANNA OWN THEM

Disclaimer: Yeah I own this story what else is new?? Ok so anyway I like talking to my friend and she was like Lea your sooo forgetting that you don't own the characters and I was I don't?? but anyway now you know and I soooo luv Li….*hold up a sign that says: Li I wanna have your baby!!!!*Ok so like let's get on with the story!!!

"Ok Li you stay here and wath Sakura while Zachery and me go get some water!!!" Madison said dragging Zachary away before li could say he had water.

"hmm She looks beautiful just laying there…" li said to himself 

"li?" Sakura mumured….i guess she was asleep now

"yeah?" he said answering her like she would hear him

"you can't!!!" she yalled loudly

"I can't what??" 

"I love you Li Syaoron thatz why I won't let you marry Meilin!!!"

(Me Marry Meilin!!!! Ewwww) Li shudders at that thought (wait did she just say she loved me??..)

Just at that moment Sakura wakes up and realizes where they are!

"umm did Zachary carry me here??" she really didn't feel like asking Li but he was the only person around.

"umm no I did!!!…why??"

"Well since Zachary is nice to me and treats me like a person I figured maybe he did!" She said feeeling upset cause not only did she try to appear brave in front of the one she loves but he still got the benefit of being right..so her feelings and pride was hurt.Right now she just felt like crying

"Well..i carried you up here!" he said sounding a bit hurt….(she thinks I don't like her… I thought I _was_ treating her better…)

"and why do you think I don't treat you like a person??" Li said raising his voice a little

"cause your still that cold person I met years ago…" and she was definitely crying now…she got up to get a way only to collapse in pain.

"Don't do that you might make it worse Sakura!" Li said thatz when Sakura Realized that her ankle had been bandaged up

"you twistd it when you passed out!" he said carrying her and placing her back on her sleeping bag that Madison rolled out

"umm Li I'm sorry for getting upset" she said looking into his eyes

"It's ok..i guess." He said immediaty turning away blushing sitting down on the ground next to her

"so now that all is forgiven and I can't go anywhere….Truth or Dare?"

"that game is so lame sakura!!"

"come on we've got time to burn…Truth or dare?"

"ok..truth!!!"

"what do you really think about me?"

"uhh well…I guess nice, sweet, smart,a pretty good card captor…" Li said losing himself in his thought

"anything else?"

"real Pretty!" then realizing what he said "no I didn't mean pretty…"

"SO I'm ugly??" she joked then pulled him into a kiss

**~*~*~*~*~~**~~*

Lea_D is this crappy just when things were getting goo I stopped….trust me there's more to the story than that…oh I forgot to say that everyone in this story is 18 except for Tori…I'll make him 21… so Review!!!!


	3. just read..i forgot my own title!!! that...

Disclaimer: I don't own Sakura or any other card Captor Characters *whining * BUT I WANNA OWN THEM

Disclaimer: Yeah I own this story what else is new?? Ok so anyway I like talking to my friend and she was like Lea your sooo forgetting that you don't own the characters and I was I don't?? but anyway now you know and I soooo luv Li….*hold up a sign that says: Li I wanna have your baby!!!!*Ok so like let's get on with the story!!!

Chapter 3 CONFESSIONS 

Needless to say Li was Enjoying that fact the she had just kissed him!….and Sakura doesn't know what had given her the idea to kiss him…but she got scared as soon as she did it…even though she was enjoying the response she was getting from him… …but she pulled away anyway.

"Li I'm sorry it's just that-" she started to say 

"hey guys…Oh glad to see you're awake Sakura!!!" Zachary said cutting into what Sakura was about to say ( I don't think they saw her kiss Li)

"Ok Li I want you to get Sakura to walk on the ankle before it stiffens out…ok?" Madison said.

"Umm sure!" Li said looking away afraid that his embarrassment would show

Li then helped Sakura Get up she Complained about the pain while holding on to Li…As they were walking away Madison was trying to think of other ways to get those two together in case that plan didn't work out too well!!!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Umm Li!"Sakura said breaking the silence. "I'm sorry for kissing you it's just that-…." She started to blush "umm well it's just that I- I really…umm I really…" she was at a loss for words but she was saved thanks to the brown-eyed cutie

"Sakura I love you!" he said looking away immediately..hoping to hide his _extremely_ red face 

"What??" Sakura said in shock!!

" Don't make me repeat it-it was hard enough to get it out!…I loved you for a while…I mean at first I thought it was just lust but..you grew up and I grew up and it changed over time and…." He was starting to babble on…

"Li why didn't you tell me??" she said knowing it was a stupid question because it had to be the same reason she said nothing…afraid of total rejection.

"How could I? Every time I got the courage to say something you would always hook-up with someone else…and then you'd have your heart broken and then there was Meilin…" he shuddered at the sound of her name

"I know…but it seemed like every time I'd want to say something I'd chicken out…then I'd see you with "her" then I'd end up with someone else and I'd feel bad cause I'd wish I was with you…and…" he hushed her with a simple kiss…not like the first one a short and sweet one. "so Let's head back to camp and see what Madison and Zachary are cooking!" Sakura said 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~

**chapter 4 Sleeping arrangements**

"That was great you guys!!" Sakura said

"I'm not sleeping in the same tent as Zachary…He snores!!!!" Li announced outta nowhere

"fine then Sakura??" Zachary asked

"umm sorry!!" ^_^;

"Madison?"

"Well-…." O_O;

"Fine then I'm thinking of a number from 1-10!"

"5" Sakura said

"1" Li said

"10" Madison said

"nope 5!!! Sakura wins!!!!"

"great…" O_o; Sakura said

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

{later that night}

[Madison/Li's tent]

"So Li what do you think about Sakura??" Madison asked trying to figure out if he likes her or not

"She's alright I guess…" Still upset cause Zachary shares a tent with his beloved

"no I mean do you like her?"

"_Like_ is an understatement…." Li mumbled

"It's rude to mumble!!"

"SO what's with all the questions??" Li snapped 

"Sorry for trying to help a friend!!!"

"Sorry….but..nevermind…"

" I knew you liked her!!!"

"think you can keep it down?? So I hear you have a crush on Zachary!!" Li said trying to take the spotlight off of him.

[zachery/Sakura's tent]

"Hey Sakura …what type of guys do Madison like?"

"Well she likes for someone to be just straight out honest…why do you like her?" Sakura said eyeing Zachary suspiciously

"umm no…hey Sakura did you know…"

"Zachary please do not start with one of your stories I'm trying to sleep!"

{20 minutes later}

"hmmm where are you going my love??..don't leave me here!!!"

oh god she talks in her sleepZachary thought

zachary then got up and walked to the other tent. 

"Li want to share a ten with Sakura? She talks in her sleep!" Zacha said noticing Madison was asleep.

"ummm sure!" li said grabbing his stuff and went into the other tent….Sakura had stopped talking but he wished she didn't so he could listen to her sweet voice all night long…he was relieved to know that Zachary wasn't gonna try anything while his sweet cherry blossom was asleep…but deep down he knew he wouldn't…but I guess he just needed something to keep Sakura on hismind although he really didn't!


	4. lets go swimming

Disclaimer: I don't own Sakura or any other card Captor Characters *whining * BUT I WANNA OWN THEM

Disclaimer: Yeah I own this story what else is new. besides the fact that Sakura is trying to shrink me with the little card(for saying I wanted Li's baby)..hehehe but she doesn't know I took her sealing wand…so she can't shrink me anyway *someone taps Lea_D on the shoulder * oh …Sakura what a surprise…umm your sealing wand sorry I don't have it…* throws wand to meilin * See Meilin has it…you might wanna go kick her butt *whispers * oh and if you don't mind…can you tell everyone I don't own this story…thanx!!

{Early next morning in Sakura/Li's Tent}

Sakura woke-up with a pair of strong Arms around her.

Zachary better not be trying to put the moves on me or I'll put him in a maze with the maze card…or maybe just let him "chill out" with the Freeze card

Sakura turned over and tried to push the arms off of her until she realized it was Li's arms around her. She then maneuvers herself so her head rests on his chest (I don't see how they move that way in sleeping bags….)

[3hrs later]

"awww look Zachary!! They are sooo made for each other!!!" Madison said looking at Li and Sakura in the same position from before

"yeah…umm Madison I have to talk to you…" Zachary said trying to change the subject

"What's up?"

"Well you know…I do care about you Madison…"

"I care about you too!!" she said not picking up his tone

"No Madison…I really care about you!!" 

"yeah and I really care about you too!" 

a/n: Can this girl be more dense…well actually I made her responses to what I'd say so I guess I'm dense too…oh well!!

Getting very irritated Zachary Grabbed Madison and kissed her…but a short sweet kiss..

"Why did you kiss me longer??" Madison asked

"What?!?!"

" I knew what you were trying to say I just wanted you to be straight with me" and she kissed him. unfortunately they were standing and fell…Madison screamed and she woke up Sakura and Li… they looked up at each other blushed then turned away. so they could get dress… but of course Li did the guy thing and took a look any ways

"umm before you guys get dressed put your bathing suits on…we're going swimming!!" Madison called

Sakura then took out her bathing suit got into her sleeping bag and with her talented skills she changed. she grabbed her towel. pulled on a pair of pants..and walked out

They waited for about five or ten minutes..

"Li we'll meet you at the lake ok?" Zachary finally yelled wanting to see Madison in her bathing suit

"um o-ok" Li said

{At the lake}

"Sakura…Don't wait around for Li!!!" Madison said inviting her into the water..reluctantaly sakura did

"Hey Sakura didja know Eskimos used to swim and see who could last longest to become mayor??" Zachary said.

"umm no" ^_^;;;

"Did you just make that up Zachary??" Madison asked while Sakura walked away unnoticed.

"umm maybe…where'd Sakura go?"

[back at the camp site]

"Li why are you sitting here all alone?"

"oh hi.." He said staring at sakura who was soaking wet from diving in to the lake

Sakura walked over to him and sat in his lap

"why didn't you come?"

"umm…well…."

"Doon't tell me you can't swim?"

and he blushed…..there was his answer

"wow..Li syaoron…the one who could do just about everything except swim…"

He was about to push her off of her lap…..when he looked into her eyes and saw compassion and a bit of sympathy

"I could always teach you, you know."

"yeah I know" and this time he kissed her

Just at that moment…Zachary and Madison came back to camp. (they had been looking for Sakura) Madioson then dragged Zachary back to the lake to spend some time together…. Just after Zachary and Madison left Sakura and Li stopped Kissing.

"You do know we have to make Dinner tonite!"

"ok I'll Make Wei's chicken noodle soup…what will you make??"

"umm I guess dumplings…I'll go get changed and come right bak!!!!"

"Need help??"

"umm I gues I could use some help!!" Sakura said in a suductive voice "But I'll handle it on my own!!!" she said I n her normal voice

"Thatz messed up!!" Li said to himself.


	5. Cross Dressing tori?!?!?!...and a very a...

Disclaimer: I don't own Sakura or any other card Captor Characters *whining * BUT I WANNA OWN THEM

Disclaimer: Yeah I own this story what else is new…*hides in closet!!!* Meilin's mad cause I gave Sakura's sealing wand to her so I wouldn't get beat up!…*closet door opens! "DON"T HURT ME MEILINI'm JUST AN INNOCNT YOUNG GIRL!!!" *Looks up and sees Li standing there

"OMG ITZ THE ALMIGHTY CUTIE!!!! I SOO LUV YOU WILL YOU KISS ME JUST ONCE….*notices the girl standing behind Li *

"umm Sakura what a surprise!!…Oh PLZ PLZ PLZ don't shrink me or I'll hook you up with Zachary!!!! * Sakura runs away in horror* "SO Li wanna do me a favor…see that camera…no not Madison's camera…smile and tell everyone I don't own you characters??…ok—ok you don't have to smile…but I will leave you alone if you do!!! *crosses fingers behind her back * *Li Smiles * OMG DON"T DO THAT AGAIN LI!! I"LL HAVE NIGHTMARES FOR DAYS!!!!!!

{At DINNER}

"Li…Sakura we're back!!" Zachary said with a disappointed tone

When he came back out he still looked pretty sad

"What's wrong Zachary??…No Action??" Li teased

"Nope…but you act like you got any actions"

"nope…we kept it all G-rated" Li said smiling (didn't I tell him not to do that again?!?!?!)

Soon Madison and Sakura came out of the tent looking pretty cute…Madison had on a tight leopard print short dress(My god Madison you surprise us all!!)

And Sakura is wearing a short dress with blue and green flowers.

"WOW!!!!" Zachary and Li said in unison

{After Dinner} 

"Goodnight Madison!!…Goodnight Zachary!!!" Sakura Called

"Goodnight Zachary and Madison" Li said

"Goodnight Sakura! Goodnight Li!" Zachary said with a devilish look on his face

"Goodnight you guys…and Behave!!" Madison teased

Little did our sweet group of friends know that a very very angry girl and an older guy were making their way to the Campsite!

"Oh I swear If Sakura touches one hair on my Li's head I will kill her…I went to Hong Kong for the week and she's already trying to put the moves on him!!" 

"Listen My sister would not stoop so low to even touch that disgusting brat!" Tori said

"Alright look..Li is not disgusting…if anything's disgusting it would be your sister trying to throw herself at him!!!" Meilin almost yelled

"Fine…keep insulting my sister and you'll get caught out here by yourself in the middle of the night with no clue where to go!!"

(Man that girl is such a moody bitch…she is kind of cute though..Tori what are you thinking you can't have this girl…yes I can…no I can't!!! YES YOU CAN!!!!) Tori thought fighting with his thoughts

(Man!! This sucks!! If I get mad and talk about his Tramp of a sister then I can't get to my Darling Li!!!….hmm well he is kinda cute in and really gorgeous guy sort of way!! No Meilin..you're Destined to be with Li Syaoron!!!!)

"Hey we're here!" Tori said cutting into Meilin's thoughts….

"which one is he in??" she said looking at the two tents..

"Don'tknow, Don't Care!"

in the Tent to the left you can hear:

"Yeah…that's right!!! I want you to go Lower, Lower, I SAID LOWER!!!"

"Come on Sakura that's not fair!!!" 

"Yes it is…cause I went down last time so you can go down this time!!! SO go on down!!! Yeah…yeah just like that!"

"I can't believe you're making me do this!!!" Faintly you can Hear music…but the talking is Louder than the music.

"You're gonna do it Mr. Syaoron or--…" Sakura started to say but was cut off by an Angry Meilin and Tori opening the Tent "umm hi Tori! Meilin…"

They opened the Tent to see a Radio (Li had in his Bag. I guess) with the Cha Cha Slide playing _" How low can you go? can you go down low? all they way to the floor? How low can you go? Can you bring it to the top?. like you never never stop…can you bring it to the top! One hop…right foot now left foot now yall cha real smooth…"_

"Oh give me a Break Sakura!!! DO you really think I believe that you an Li were doing that stupid dance?!?!"

"Actually Sakura was Teaching me how to do the Cha Cha Slide!" Li said

"Don't stand up for her!!" Meilin snapped

"what happened to I want you to go lower?" Tori asked

"you hear this part of the song??" Sakura said Replaying the howlow can you go part…" he wasn't going down low!!!" Sakura Said getting real angry

" I can't go down that low!!!" Li yelled

"Yes you can…you just don't wanna" Sakura pouted

"Aww don't Pout Sakura…I hate it when you twit your face up like that!!!" LI said without embarrassment

"Oh Puh-Leeze..Li Can we go home now"

"Sure you can go home Meilin!"

"What?!?!?!?"

"I'm breaking up with you…"

"She Told you to do that. I know she did!!"

"umm no actually--." Sakura Started

"Stay out of this!!" Meilin shouted

"Meilin…you just proved my theory right! You are over protective.. you don't like my friends or anyone I hang out with!!" he said looking in Sakura's Direction" And most of all you don't trust me!!"

"but-but!!" she runs away crying

"Eww you guys actually do the "Cha Cha slide??" Tori said watching Meilin run away

"Ewww you actually cross dress when you _think_ no one's home???" Sakura shot back

"ummmm" Tori was speechless and turning red 

"hahhahhahhhhahahha!!!" Laughter was heard behind Tori and there stood Madison and Zachary

"N-no I don't cross dress.." Tori stammered to get out!.

"Yeah right!! Look Familiar??" Sakura said pulling out a pink tube top 

"hahhahhahhaha!! Pink is soo your color!!!" Li Barely got out between laughter

"Look if you tell anyone I'll tell everyone you were doing the Cha Cha Slide!!!" Tori threatened Li

"Hey Madison Zachary. come dance with me and Sakura!!" Li said not caring about what Tori said

"Slide to left…slide to the right…. Criss Cross..Criss cross…" 

"Ok then umm I'll let you date Sakura!!" Tori whispered in Li's ear

"what?!?" 

"I see how you look at her so.. I guess I'll hold my tongue.." Tori said still whispering

"umm ok…but what about those two??" Li said pointing at Madison and Zachary (in normal voice)

"Hey Tori can I videotape you in one of you're Cutest outfits??"

"NO!!!!"

"Hey I wonder if Meilin's still around…she probably wants to Get as much dirt on the family as it is!!" Madison Threatened

"WHAT?!?!?!?!…Fine…but lock the tape up in the end!!!" Tori said getting redder by the minute "and what do you want?" he said turning to Zachary

"Well I can't pass this great story up!!!"

"Tori..if I get you out of this with Zachery..you have to…Sing Lady Marmalade…For the entire family in one of your outfits…thatz when Madison can record everything!!" 

"uhh no…how about just you four??"

"Fine. I guess.." Sakura said "Zachary ok I know a reeely great website where you can post all of your mini stories…but you might have to go into more detail!!!"

"What site??" he said raising one of his eyebrows. "I won't say anything if I like the site!!"

"I'm sure you'll love it!!! Itz…..www.Fanfiction.net"

{1 yr later}

"Hey Tori..i just printed out Zachary's newest Story…I think you'll Find it interesting! Sakura said handing him the sheet of paper

"OMG he said he wouldn't say anything" Tori yelled

"umm well he didn't actually **_say_** anything!!" Sakura Said laughing and walking out the door. "Hey!!!!" 

"SO I take he read my story??" Zachary asked

"yeah…too bad though I was gonna ask him to go on this camping trip!!" Sakura said

"Why?" Madison asked

"Because Meilin got the hotts for him!!!" Li said Smiling (How many times do I have to tell that boy never to do that again!!!!!!)

"So guys…same sleeping arrangements??" Madison asked

"Yeah!" Zachary said

"For sure!!" Sakura said

"Fine with me!!" Li Said enthusiastically (which is very very scary!!!)

End!!!!

*~*~*~*~~**~*~~*~*~ 

I might write a sequel…I'm not sure!!! So Stay tuned for the Camping trip part 2!! Coming soon to a pc near you!!!


End file.
